1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for accessing electrical cards, such as memory cards; and more particularly to an electrical card connector for accommodating different cards.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, such as video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and so on. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connecting an electrical card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The electrical card connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. A number of terminals are retained in the electrical card connector for engaging the contact or terminal array of the card.
An electrical card connector having two receiving rooms is provided to receive two cards in different size. U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,088, for example, discloses such an electrical card connector having a metal plate between a first connector and a second connector. The metal plate forms a stopping portion protruding into the second connector for preventing a first card from mismating into the second connector. Because the first card has a larger thick head than that of the second card, when the first card is inserted into the second connector, the head of the first card would confront with the stopping portion of the metal plate and be blocked off, but the front portion of the second card can go through the stopping portion till a recess portion of the second card engaging with the stopping portion and electrically connecting with the electrical card connector.
However, one problem of said electrical card connector is that the stopping portion is formed by the metal plate, and the metal plate is made of a thin metal plate, as well as the stopping portion. If the first card or the second card is inserted into the second connector fiercely, the stopping portion would be distorted. Furthermore, repeatedly colliding with the cards, the stopping portion tends to bend in a card inserted direction and can not prevent the first card from mismating. The present invention is directed to solving the problems.